Une rencontre inattendue
by Goupix67
Summary: COMPLET Je ne m'imaginais pas une telle aventure... Pourtant, je pense qu'elle a eu lieu... Enfin, je l'espère ! Hasard ou destin ? OC x Surprise !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toi qui viens de tomber sur mon histoire ! Ceci est ma première fanfic ! Elle sera composée de plusieurs chapitres qui seront (normalement) postés régulièrement une semaine sur deux (peut-être plus).**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a que Aurianne que j'ai moi-même créée de toutes pièces. Si Mathieu Sommet tombe sur cette fanfiction et souhaite sa suppression, je m'exécuterai sans problème. **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Une rencontre inattendue : Chapitre 1

Je marche dans la rue. Après une journée passée au milieu des cartons dans mon nouvel appartement acquis hier, j'ai bien besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Traînant mes pieds sur le trottoir et le soleil tapant sur mes courts cheveux blonds, je me sens fatiguée. M'apprêtant à tourner le coin d'une rue avoisinant la mienne, j'entends, en tendant l'oreille, de faibles sanglots. Je recherche donc l'auteur de ces sons lorsque je le vois, assis en position fœtale sur un banc, dos à moi. Je m'approche donc, intriguée, lui pose la main sur l'épaule et lui demande : "Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider ?". La personne sursaute et fait un petit cri apeuré. En se tournant vers moi, je l'avais aussitôt reconnue : Mathieu Sommet. Non, plutôt le Geek de SLG, car Mathieu arbore le fameux T-shirt et la casquette du jeune garçon. Nos regards se croisent un instant et je décèle dans le sien une grande peur ainsi que de la tristesse. Il détourne alors la tête et la repose sur ses genoux. Je poursuis donc la palpitante discussion :

"- Vous...vous...êtes Mathieu Sommet ?

\- Non, je suis le Geek...répond-il de sa voix aiguë.

\- Oui, donc vous êtes M. Sommet ?

\- NON ! crie-t-il.

(Ok, je crois qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal...)

\- D'accord, d'accord, tu es le Geek... Je peux te tutoyer ?

\- Si tu es gentille, oui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal car je t'adore ! Mais, pourquoi es-tu ici ?" Sur ces mots, il se jette contre moi et pleure de plus belle.

"- Holala, ça doit être grave... Dis-moi tout, je peux peut-être t'aider !

\- Le...le...le Patron...il..., sanglote-t-il, il a voulu me violer !" Le Geek avait prononcé ces derniers mots en me regardant d'un air totalement paniqué et recherchant mon aide à tout prix.

"- Mais...attends... Comment il pourrait te violer ? C'est Mathieu qui joue le Patron, et toi-même ! Tu ES Mathieu !

\- Ah oui, tu ne peux pas savoir...se dit-il à lui même. Au début de la 2ème saison de SLG, nous sommes des personnes à part entière, et nous vivons ensemble.

\- Donc ce que disent les fanfictions est vrai ? Vous êtes réels ?

\- Oui, et le Patron est vraiment...affreux ! crie-t-il." Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et me serre très fort de ses bras frêles, tel une bouée de sauvetage.

"Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?" fait une voix rauque derrière nous. Je me retourne brusquement et découvre un homme de petite taille, tout vêtu de noir, avec une cigarette au coin des lèvres et de sombres lunettes de soleil reposant sur son nez. Le Patron, en personne. Je frissonne de peur (mêlée d'une légère excitation) devant le criminel pervers, mais si charismatique... Le Geek, à la vue de son tortionnaire, avait commencé à trembler et à s'accrocher à moi de plus en plus fort.

Je ravale difficilement ma salive mais décide de tenir tête au pervers de manière ferme :

"- Non, dégage, laisse le Geek tranquille !

\- T'es qui pour me parler comme ça ? T'as pas l'air de savoir ce que j'suis capable de faire avec des grognasses comme toi...

\- Laisse-moi en dehors de tout ça, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi t'as voulu violer le Geek ? Il ne t'as rien fait putain ! Il est mignon tout plein et toi tu veux constamment le rabaisser... Fiche lui donc la paix et si t'es en manque, va voir tes putes !" Le Patron affiche une mine déconfite après ma réponse mais se reprend vite et me fait un sourire carnassier.

"- Oh, tu me plais bien, toi, lance-t-il en m'agrippant le menton, m'obligeant à observer ses yeux cachés derrière les verres teintés, t'es pas une grognasse, tu sais te défendre et t'es même un peu sauvage... Tout ce qui m'intéresse chez une femme...

\- T'imagine pas faire quoi que ce soit avec moi. Allez, casse-toi maintenant, laisse le Geek pleurer en paix..." Je fixe un moment les yeux du Patron avec un air de défi avant que les siens ne se tournent vers le Geek silencieux, resté recroquevillé sur lui-même, tétanisé, des larmes roulant doucement sur ses joues.

"- T'es ENCORE en train de chialer Gamin ?! Tu fais ça à longueur de journée, ça m'étonne que t'aies encore des larmes à verser...

\- Si tu le martyrisais pas tout le temps, je suis presque sûre qu'il pleurerait moins... Et puis, s'il chiale, c'est pas ton problème, il fait c'qu'il veut quand même !

\- Putain, j'ai l'impression d'entendre et de voir Mathieu en face de moi mais version fille... Ou la peluche ! Tu dis la même chose qu'eux !

\- Peut-être mais ils ont bien raison !

\- ... Tu sais quoi, tu me fais chier, j'me casse.

\- Bah vas-y, c'est pas trop tôt !" Le Patron tourne donc les talons et s'en va, d'une marche assurée. Je me retourne vers le Geek, resté tétanisé mais les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement.

"- Je... Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre lui, m'excuse-je, c'est quand même un membre de ta famille, et puis je suis une inconnue, je n'ai pas à l'insulter comme ça...

\- Merci.

(Le Geek m'avait interrompue pour me remercier.)

\- Merci de m'avoir défendu, pousuit-il, et puis il le mérite... J'aimerai bien qu'il comprenne enfin ce que tout le monde lui dit... Même toi !" Je lui fais un gros câlin plein de tendresse, bien qu'au fond de moi, je me dis que le jeune garçon me fait confiance alors qu'il ne me connaît pas... Heureusement qu'il est tombé sur moi et qu'il n'a pas fait de mauvaises rencontres... Il interrompt notre étreinte et me questionne soudainement :

"- Comment tu t'appelles ? Et t'as quel âge ?

\- Je m'appelle Aurianne et j'ai 19 ans.

\- Oh, tu n'as que 19 ans ?! T'as l'air d'être plus grande ! Surtout quand t'as parlé avec le Patron, on aurait dit que t'avais 25 ans et que t'étais plus mature qu'une fille de 19 ans !

\- Merci...réponds-je, gênée.

-... Mais c'est bien que tu sois plus jeune ! Et, est-ce que tu es mon amie ?

(Je ne sais quoi répondre sur le moment, surprise par cette question.)

\- Je t'aime beaucoup donc je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis ton amie." Le Geek affiche alors un grand sourire, qui me fait littéralement fondre. Il est tellement mignon ! La sonnerie de mon téléphone interrompt ma contemplation du Geek. Merde, c'était une alarme que j'avais oublié de désactiver... Je la supprime rapidement et discrètement mais le Geek a un œil de lynx.

"- T'as créé une alarme pour la sortie de notre dernier épisode ? T'es fan de SLG ?

\- Eh bien, je...

\- Et t'as Maître Panda en fond d'écran ? C'est ton perso préféré ? Parce que je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi le Panda !

\- Oui, c'est mon personnage préféré mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vous aime tous ! Sauf le Patron que j'aime moins... Et je suis également une grande fan de SLG ! Enfin, surtout de Mathieu...

\- T'es pas la seule, de nombreuses fangirls l'aiment... Je suppose que c'était ce que tu voulais dire par "fan surtout de Mathieu" ?

(Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais prononcé à voix haute ces derniers mots.)

\- Heu... Je...

\- Tu me peux le dire, ne t'inquiète pas, je garde bien les secrets !

\- D'a... D'accord... Oui, je pense que j'aime beaucoup Mathieu...

\- Bah je vais te le présenter !

-... HEIN ? T'as dit quoi ?

\- Viens avec moi à la maison, tu vas le rencontrer ! Tu vas TOUS nous rencontrer ! Ça doit être ton rêve si t'es une fangirl, non ?

\- Bah, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi... (Je vois que le Geek a deviné que je mentais.) Bon, d'accord, j'apprécierai de vous voir tous, mais je ne vais pas vous déranger ! Et je suis tout de même une inconnue !

\- Non, tu es mon amie, alors tu as le droit !"

Sur cette phrase très convaincante, le Geek m'attrape le bras et m'oblige donc à me lever et le suivre jusqu'à son habitat, quelques maisons plus loin.

* * *

**Alors, ça t'as plu ? Tu peux laisser une review si tu as envie ! Et puis, à la prochaine pour la suite ! (Le mot de la fin : rhubarbe !)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour cher internaute ! Voici le chapitre 2 de la fanfic "Une rencontre inattendue" qui contiendra 3 chapitres et un épilogue (que j'ai déjà écrits). J'espère que ça va vous plaire (j'y ai mis toute mon âme de fangirl !) !**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de SLG appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, il n'y a que Aurianne (la narratrice et le perso principal) que j'ai moi-même créée.**

**On se retrouve en bas de la page ! Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Arrivés devant la porte, je commence à paniquer. Que vais-je donc dire à Mathieu Sommet ? Le Geek sonne à la porte. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure. J'entends des pas se rapprochant de la porte. J'espère secrètement que ce ne sera ni Mathieu, ni Maître Panda, ni le Patron (bien que ce soit très peu probable). La porte s'ouvre. Mon cœur manque d'exploser dans ma poitrine en découvrant la personne ayant ouvert la porte d'entrée, tellement l'émotion et l'excitation sont fortes. Mathieu, les cheveux en bataille, son fidèle chapeau reposant sur sa tête, avec ses lunettes, en T-shirt et jean troué, se tient devant moi. Je me retiens de ne pas lui sauter dessus, il est tellement beau ! Mais, faisant preuve d'un parfait self-control, je me sens simplement rougir et j'annonce avant même qu'il ne me parle :

"- Bonjour Mathieu Sommet, je m'appelle Aurianne, j'ai 19 ans et je vous ramène le Geek.

-... Bonjour, me répond-t-il, interloqué. Eh bien, merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené le petit, on l'a cherché partout ce matin... Où était-il ?

\- Au coin de la rue, sur le banc. Et on est tombé sur le Patron aussi.

\- Ok... Mais ce con m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas vu le gamin... Ah, un de ces jours je vais m'le faire le pervers !... En tout cas merci beaucoup...

\- Mathieu, demande subitement le Geek, je peux lui montrer ma chambre ? Allez, s'il te plaît, c'est mon amie, elle a le droit !

\- C'est vraiment ton amie ? Bon, dans ce cas je ne peux qu'accepter...!" Le Geek m'entraîne alors joyeusement dans la maison et me tire presque jusqu'à sa chambre au fond du couloir. Avant d'entrer, il m'indique en désignant les autres portes :

\- Si tu n'as pas vu les autres, c'est normal, ils sont chacun dans leur chambre, on pourra aller les voir après le goûter si tu veux...

\- Je ne vais tout de même pas vous déranger jusqu'au goûter...

\- Mais t'es mon amie alors t'as le droit de rester jusqu'au dîner !

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mais oui, de toute façon, on a presque jamais d'invités, Mathieu travaille dans son bureau et les autres s'en foutent un peu donc pas de problème !

\- D'accord, je veux bien rester alors... Par contre, où sont les toilettes ?

\- C'est la 3ème porte à droite, dit-il en entrant dans sa propre pièce." Je décide donc d'y aller tout de suite avant de se lancer dans des parties effrénées de jeux vidéos mais, au lieu d'ouvrir la 3ème porte, j'ouvre la 2ème. Grave erreur ! Je découvre alors, dans la pénombre envahissant la pièce, un lit noir, avec une veste de la même couleur posée dessus, un bureau couvert de préservatifs et de papiers ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable (heureusement) éteint. Je me trouve dans la chambre du Patron. Je veux refermer discrètement la porte quand quelqu'un se racle la gorge de mécontentement derrière moi.

"- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ICI ?

(Je me tourne alors et découvre le Patron, les joues rosies et la chemise légèrement entrouverte.)

\- Je... Je suis désolée, je voulais juste aller aux toilettes, pardon...

\- Avoue que t'as toujours rêvé de voir ma chambre, n'est-ce pas p'tite fangirl ? lance-t-il en pénétrant dans son antre, retirant ses lunettes noires et les posant sur sa veste.

(Je rougis énormément, appréhendant l'électrochoc que j'allais recevoir si le criminel me regardait.)

\- Bah, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé..." Et là, il plante son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux ont la même couleur bleu azur que ceux de Mathieu, son visage est également le même, seule la tenue le différencie de son créateur. En fait, sans la barrière noire des lunettes, on dirait Mathieu vêtu tel le Patron. Celui-ci s'approche lentement de moi, trop près de moi... Il est maintenant devant moi, me fixant toujours de son regard perçant, presque hypnotisé par mes yeux bleus également. Mais je tourne les talons, le laissant en plan dans l'encadrement de la porte où je me tenais plus tôt. Je ne lui ai pas encore "pardonné" ses actes de l'heure précédente, même si, je le reconnais, il a déployé beaucoup de charme. Je le redis, sans ses lunettes, il n'effraie pas et ressemble énormément à Mathieu mais reste charismatique ; il cache même peut-être un peu de douceur et de gentillesse derrière sa voix rauque...

De retour dans la chambre du Geek, la 1ère chose que je dirais pour la qualifier est : jeux vidéos. Ou désordre. Des affiches, des consoles, des vêtements, TOUT a un rapport avec les jeux. Mais TOUT est étalé par terre. Faisant abstraction des vêtements Captain America ou PacMan posés sur le lit, je m'y installe. Je prends la fameuse peluche Pikachu dans mes bras et dit au Geek qui préparait sa XBOX 360 pour jouer à Assassin's Creed :

"- Il est vraiment trop mignon ton Pikachu...

(L'enfant rougit et me répond d'une petite voix)

\- Tu...tu ferais mieux de le lâcher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Heu... C'est...c'est gênant à dire..." J'ai immédiatement compris la raison pour laquelle je devais reposer la peluche. Une phrase de l'épisode 87 prononcée par le jeune homme me vint en tête. "Quand je me frotte à mon Pikachu..." Je repose donc le Pikachu, un peu dégoûtée, le Geek s'excuse de ne pas m'avoir prévenue plus tôt, mais je lui dit que ce n'est rien.

2 heures de Assassin's Creed, WoW et LoL plus tard...

"Ouah, t'es vraiment forte, dis donc ! Mais jamais tu me vaincras !" fanfaronne le Geek après avoir éteint les ordis et la console. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et nous rigolons tous les deux. Il est peut-être un peu perdu dans l'émission mais est plutôt vif en dehors... "GOÛTER !" "Ah, c'est l'heure du goûter, on peut aller dans la cuisine." me signale mon ami.

Arrivés dans ladite pièce, le Geek se dirige vers une place précise (sa place habituelle, je suppose) entre Mathieu et le Prof, que j'étais étonnée de voir, étant donné qu'il n'est plus un personnage habituel de l'émission. La Fille n'étant pas là, je pensais qu'elle n'était pas réelle comme les autres avant qu'elle ne fasse éruption dans la cuisine, venant du salon :

"- Y en a marre des goûters où vous mangez tous comme des porcs parce que vous ne vous nourrissez pas correctement lors des vrais repas...gronde-t-elle la tablée. Demain, c'est moi qui cuisi... Oh, mais on a une invitée ?" s'exclame-t-elle en me voyant. Sur ces mots, tout le monde lève les yeux de son assiette et me regarde, pour ceux que je n'avais pas encore rencontrés, d'un air ahuri. Je ne sais quoi dire mais Mathieu vient à mon secours :

"- Ah oui, c'est une amie du Geek, elle s'appelle Aurianne, a 19 ans et je crois, d'après le Geek, qu'elle aime beaucoup l'émission...

\- Oui, j'adore ce que vous faites tous !

\- Et bien, tu es la bienvenue, viens t'asseoir avec nous !" me dit le Panda, souriant et m'indiquant la place à côté de lui. Je m'exécute donc et rougis ; je vois enfin Maître Panda en vrai ! Enfin, c'est juste Mathieu dans un kigurumi panda, mais pour moi, c'est un panda chanteur trop mignon !

Voyant que chacun est retourné à son assiette, j'observe donc ce qui constitue le goûter chez les Sommet. Et je fus bien étonnée ! Un pot de Nutella et du pain pour le Geek, des bières pour Mathieu, des céréales bio pour le Hippie, de la purée de bambou (selon l'emballage) pour le Panda et des spaghettis à la bolognaise pour le Prof qui n'avait visiblement pas déjeuné. Un goûter bien varié... Je demande au Geek une tartine de Nutella et remarque, à la table, que seul le Patron en face de moi est inactif (si on exclut le fait qu'il fume). La Fille, ayant refusé de manger n'importe quoi au "goûter", envoie des messages sur son téléphone. Je mange donc mon pain, tout en évitant le regard du Patron que je sens maintenant posé sur moi. Ceci est confirmé lorsque je m'essuie la bouche et relève la tête. Je voulais le questionner sur la raison de ce regard insistant et interrogateur mais le Geek demande à ce moment à l'assemblée :

"- Est-ce que je peux montrer la maison à Aurianne ?

(Je suis très surprise par cette question et réponds quasiment instantanément :)

\- Je ne veux absolument pas vous déranger, je ne souhaite pas connaître la maison, ça ne me regarde pas...

\- Mais non, ça ne nous dérange pas du tout ! intervient le Panda. On a si peu d'invités, alors quand on en a un, on lui fait se sentir à l'aise ! N'est-ce pas les autres ?

\- Ouais gros ! Et puis t'as l'air sympa grosse ! dit le camé.

\- De quel droit t'as à entrer dans nos piaules et dans notre...intimité ? réplique le Patron.

(C'est bien la 1ère fois que j'entends parler d'intimité avec le criminel...)

\- Mais calme toi, mec, elle va rien faire... dit Mathieu. Et depuis quand t'as peur que quelqu'un viole ton intimité ?

\- J't'en pose des questions ? Et c'est autre chose que je vais violer si tu me fous pas la paix...

\- T'arrêtes avec ces histoires de viols, répond le Youtubeur, agacé, en observant du coin de l'œil le pauvre Geek, et tu vas parler autrement, ok ? Surtout quand on reçoit quelqu'un.

\- Oh, on s'est déjà croisé tous les deux, mais ok, je vais lui montrer ma chambre mais en dernier, pour qu'on puisse faire plus ample connaissance. C'est ma condition." lance le pervers, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

* * *

**(Ne me tapez pas s'il vous plaît à cause de ce cliffanger !) Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Laissez donc une petite review, ça me ferait plaisir ! Le mot de la fin : balançoire (cc Antoine Daniel).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le dernier chapitre de mon histoire mais ATTENTION, un EPILOGUE sera encore POSTE ! Bon, je vous laisse profiter...**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, seule Aurianne a été créée par ma petite personne.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Commence alors la visite des chambres. Mathieu étant occupé à monter le prochain épisode de SLG et ne voulant l'interrompre, je décide donc de ne pas le déranger. La visite fut rapide dans la chambre du Hippie, vu le nombre de seringues à terre et l'odeur de tabac et de fumée qui y régnait, ainsi que dans la "chambre" du Prof, qui ressemble plus à un laboratoire qu'à une chambre à coucher. Comme le Prof voulait continuer ses expériences, je le laisse donc travailler. La chambre de la Fille me fit presque vomir à cause de ce rose bonbon présent PARTOUT dans sa chambre : papier peint, lit, bureau, armoire... TOUT ! Ainsi que ce parfum bon marché entêtant flottant dans l'air qui n'arrangeait rien. Après avoir vu la vie en rose (c'est le cas de le dire) pendant quelques minutes, je ne pus supporter une seconde de plus de rester dans cette chambre de Barbie.

La chambre du Panda est certainement la plus chaleureuse et la plus douce. En entrant, une vague odeur de plante vient chatouiller mon nez, et je découvre de vrais plants de bambou dans un coin de la pièce. Le lit ainsi que le bureau et l'ordi sont placés de la même manière que dans celle du Patron. L'ordinateur est allumé et possède un superbe fond d'écran : une photo de "famille" avec tous les persos de SLG, le Panda au milieu avec un gâteau d'anniversaire devant lui ainsi que des paquets cadeau. Je suppose que c'est à l'anniversaire du Panda. Instinctivement, je me suis placée devant l'ordi pour mieux observer la photo quand le Maître entre dans la pièce et me surprend sur son ordi. Ayant remarqué sa mine gênée, je le prie de m'excuser d'avoir vu cette photo, mais celui-ci m'explique :

"- Ah, je croyais que tu fouillais dans mes dossiers...

\- Non, non, ce sont tes affaires, je vais pas fouiller quand même !

\- Ok, merci. Tu regardais la photo ?

\- Oui, je vous trouve tous mignons, on dirai une photo de famille... Y a même le Patron !

\- Ouais, c'était à mon 1er anniversaire... Et le Patron a été forcé par Mathieu pour être sur la photo... C'est, je pense, la seule photo que tu trouveras où nous sommes tous ensemble...

\- Excuse-moi Maître, mais je vois un dossier sur le bureau nommé "Instants Panda", je peux regarder ?

\- Oui, vas-y, ce sont toutes les chansons de SLG que j'ai chantées dans les épisodes.

\- Je peux les écouter ?

\- Mais bien sûr !" Je mets alors la chanson Rock &amp; Roll Baby à fond et commence à chanter lorsque Panda me demande :

"- Tu connais les paroles ? Et tu chantes très bien dis donc...

\- Oui, je connais tous les Instants Panda et merci beaucoup !

-...Waouh, tu connais TOUTES les paroles de TOUS les Instants ?

\- Oui, je suis vraiment fan de tes chansons !"

Nous passons l'aprèm à chanter et danser comme des fous. Un moment, nous sommes interrompus par le Hippie en plein bad-trip qui souhaitait que nous baissions le volume, mais, à part ça, nous n'étions que tous les deux.

Après avoir chanté tous les Instants et sauté dans toute la pièce, nous sommes tout de même épuisés et nous nous asseyons sur le lit. Le Panda m'annonce alors :

"- Tu chantes super bien ! Tu pourrais peut-être devenir mon acolyte dans l'émission... Ça te plairait ?

\- Merci mais... Je ne veux pas intervenir dans l'émission, je préfère qu'il n'y ai pas de persos extérieurs.

\- Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire et puis, ça ne plairai pas aux autres fangirls...

\- Elles le prendraient mal, et je suis bien placée pour le savoir, j'aurai réagis pareil..."

À peine ma phrase terminée que le Panda me fait un câlin. Mon pouls s'accélère au contact des mains du Panda sur mon dos. Il pose alors sa tête sur mon épaule et les oreilles de son kigurumi viennent chatouiller mon cou. Après quelques instants ainsi positionnés, il redresse sa tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur, ses joues sont rosies, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes : il est tellement mignon !

La porte s'ouvre soudainement sur Mathieu :

"- Aurianne, le Patron te cherche.

\- D'accord, j'y vais."

Avant de partir, je remercie encore mon hôte ursidé qui me répond, un sourire plein de sincérité et de bonheur sur le visage :

"Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé avec quelqu'un d'extérieur que ma famille... Tu es vraiment une super fille, même ma meilleure pote !" Sachant que le Patron m'attend et ne sachant quoi lui répondre, je lui rends son sourire plein de tendresse avant de m'éclipser en refermant la porte.

Je trouve donc le Patron qui est adossé contre la porte et me lance :

"- Ah, t'es ENFIN venue ! Vous avez fait quoi, toi et le Panda, pour que vous restiez 2 heures tous les deux ?

\- Bah, on a juste chanté, c'est tout... On dirait que t'es jaloux, non ?

\- Tu crois ? Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu jaloux ? Pour en revenir à la peluche, je vous ai entendu rire tous les deux, ça devait être "enrichissant" ce que vous faisiez...

\- Ok, c'est bon, fous moi la paix..., dis-je en m'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

\- Non non non, tu vas rester un peu avec moi..." me chuchote-t-il en me retenant par le T-shirt. Je le suis alors à contre cœur dans la chambre mal éclairée, mais je constate, agréablement, que le bureau a été rangé. L'ordi portable est allumé et, connaissant un peu le Patron, j'appréhendais le fond d'écran, mais je fus à nouveau surprise : c'est une photo d'un bâtiment devant lequel se tient le criminel.

"- C'est ma nouvelle acquisition, m'explique-t-il en ayant suivi mon regard posé sur l'écran.

\- Ta nouvelle "acquisition" ? Ce bâtiment est à toi ?

\- Seulement 2 étages, le 1er est un bordel, et au 2ème se trouvent mes appartements.

\- T'as un appart' là-bas ? Tu y vis ?

\- Ouais quand, des fois, Mat ou les autres me font trop chier ou quand je suis trop bourré pour retrouver mon chemin...

\- D'accord, j'avais pas demandé les détails... C'est quoi ce dossier ? lui demande-je en indiquant un dossier, nommé "Fanmade moi".

\- Ah, t'es curieuse, toi..." me taquine-t-il en cliquant sur ledit dossier. Je découvre alors une quinzaine de photos, où le Patron était, au fil des clichés, de plus en plus...dénudé.

"- Pourquoi t'as fait ces photos ?

\- J'ai voulu refaire le Fanmade d'AngelMJ mais en réel, avec ma personne, quoi. Tu connais la vidéo, au moins ?

\- Oui, je connais ses fanmades qui sont juste géniaux ! J'adore surtout les paroles, je les connais par cœur !"

Pendant que je parlais, j'observais le Patron aller sur YouTube et chercher ledit Fanmade. À peine ma phrase terminée, que la vidéo se lance. Le Patron se poste alors devant moi et commence à chanter la chanson. Je me retiens de chanter avec lui, mais je ne veux entendre que sa voix rauque prononcer ces paroles que je connais tant... Je l'observe se déhancher sensuellement pendant que mon cœur bat tel le rythme de la musique.

Lors du refrain, le criminel effectue la même chose que dans le clip original : hop, la veste en moins ! Je comprends alors que cela va se finir complètement nu et rougis de gêne. "Je vais lui montrer ma chambre mais en dernier, pour qu'on puisse faire plus ample connaissance." avait dit le Patron. Drôle de façon de faire connaissance, mais pas forcément déplaisante... Le Boss continue sa danse et son chant et lance soudainement ses lunettes sur le lit. Ses yeux bleus fixent alors les miens d'un bleu légèrement plus foncé et il me dit :

"Profite, regarde, chante si tu veux, sens toi à l'aise."

La chemise à présent ôtée, j'observe le torse nu du Patron. Il est légèrement musclé et assez pâle. Je regarde à nouveau le Patron dans les yeux, qui ne m'avaient pas quittée un seul instant. Le dernier refrain arrivant, je ne me retiens plus et chante avec le Patron, mêlant ainsi sa voix rauque et ferme à la mienne plus douce et tremblotante sous l'excitation. Le sombre homme retire son jean d'un coup sec, le laissant donc simplement vêtu de son boxer. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je ne tiens plus : je me jette contre lui, le serre contre moi et prononce les dernières paroles de la chanson. Le Patron fut d'abord complètement perplexe de me trouver dans ses bras, mais il finit par ricaner un "Tu m'as pas laisser finir jusqu'au bout..."

Mais je m'en fiche. Il est tellement séduisant, charismatique, il possède le corps magnifique de Mathieu et son côté sombre le rend plus désirable que jamais... Pendant que suis contre lui, je me questionne rapidement : si j'ai fait ça, c'est que je l'aime ? Ou m'a-t-il simplement charmée comme il le fait avec chaque fille ? Non, je crois bien que je l'aime. Je l'embrasse alors, ayant compris les sentiments que je porte pour lui. Mes mains glissent dans sa nuque, tandis qu'il m'entoure de ses bras. Notre baiser est fougueux, mais je n'en attendais pas moins du Patron. Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure, désirant l'accès pour rencontrer ma langue, ce que j'accepte. Elles se rencontrent donc, se liant et se déliant, pendant que les mains baladeuses du Patron arrivent sur mes hanches. À la fin de notre étreinte buccale, nous nous observons mutuellement : j'admire ses joues rosies, ses lèvres, ses mèches de cheveux rebelles (j'en attrape d'ailleurs une au passage que je tournicote autour de mon doigt) et ses magnifiques yeux. De près, je remarque ses petites pupilles et ses iris bleus piquetés de tâches de couleur or. Il me regarde également dans les yeux avant qu'il ne les ferme et ne m'embrasse à nouveau.

Nous reprenons ensuite notre souffle et il me dit avec un sourire malicieux :

"- Tu changes vite de comportement ma jolie... Il y a quelques heures tu me traites de connard, et maintenant tu m'embrasses... Mais tu me plais bien quand même !

\- J'ai été ferme avec toi ce matin car ce que tu voulais faire au Geek est tout à fait inexcusable et horrible, mais je ne t'ai pas traité de connard...

\- Ouais mais tu l'as clairement pensé... Mais ne t'excuse pas, j'aime bien les femmes avec un certain caractère..."

* * *

**Alors, une petite review ? (Le mot de la fin : Domination SLG 91)**


	4. Epilogue

**Coucou bande de ****psychopathes ! C'est déjà la fin de cette histoire avec l'épilogue présent ci-dessous ! On se retrouve en bas ! (C'est pas très très long de toute façon...)**

**DISCLAIMER : Le personnage cité dans l'épilogue ne m'appartient pas, à part la narratrice.**

* * *

Bip, bip, bip... Clic !

Je m'éveille doucement après ce réveil brutal dû au son strident du radio-réveil. "Ouah, me dis-je en m'étirant, quel rêve j'ai fais ! Je crois que j'embrassais le Patron quand même... Il faut que j'arrête de lire des fanfictions avant de m'endormir, moi, ça me file des idées pas nettes..." Reprenant avec difficulté mes esprits, je me me redresse en position assise dans le lit.

"Mais...attends... C'est pas mon lit... C'EST PAS MON LIT ! Je...je...je suis OÙ alors ?!" panique-je. Je m'apprête à me lever lorsque la porte de cette pièce inconnue s'ouvre sur un homme presque nu, étrangement familier, les cheveux en bataille, une cigarette dans une main, des lunettes de soleil dans l'autre, qui me dit de sa voix rauque :

" Alors, bien dormi, la Miss Farouche ?"

Cette phrase, est-elle réelle ou fait-elle partie du songe ?

* * *

**Oui cet épilogue est court mais je voulais finir en beauté ! Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier certaines personnes qui m'ont aidée à la rédaction de cette fiction (désolé Célia de t'avoir déçue, ils ont pas couchés ensemble... Ca sera pour une prochaine fois ;). Et je tiens également à VOUS remercier, VOUS derrière votre écran, qui avez lu mon histoire (plus de 225 vues au moment où j'écris ces mots, le 28 février 2015, c'est juste ÉNORME...comme ma bite...) et merci aux quelques personnes qui ont laissé des reviews !**

**On se retrouve pour une prochaine FanFic (un indice : il y aura Antoine Daniel...) ! Sur ce, je vous laisse...**

**CŒUR SUR TOI, SUR TA VIE, SUR TA FAMILLE ! BISOU ! **


End file.
